


Made for Two

by jyongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, handjobs, inappropriate use of snuggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: When Baekhyun bought Jongin and Minseok a couples snuggie as a joke, he honestly didn't expect to be traumatised like this.





	

 

The snuggie. The couples snuggie. A joke gift to Minseok, from Baekhyun, predictably, on Minseok's last birthday. _Haha, get it, because you're old and you and Jongin are gross and now you can knit each other scarves or dick warmers or whatever while you sit by the fire in your weird two-man sweater._ The joke kind of backfires when Minseok and Jongin actually use the snuggie. It's red and soft and Minseok can hold his coffee in one hand and wrap the other around Jongin's, toasty in their shared warmth under the fabric, while Jongin snoozes against his side. It's how they spend most of their free time now, if they're not alone in Minseok's bedroom. (And even then, Jongin's been caught more than once using the snuggie as a make-shift fort to watch anime under.)

To be honest, nobody was a big fan of Minseok and Jongin's unabashed PDA, even before the snuggie. Minseok thinks that if it were anyone else doing what he does with Jongin, he'd be grossed out, too. But when he looks at Jongin's sleepy eyes, his soft hair and even softer lips, he can't help himself. He ruffles Jongin's hair, he noses behind his ear, he feeds him food. If everyone else gags at the sight, he doesn't notice.

It's how the others find them, sprawled out in the living room. It's Sunday, and for once, nobody has a schedule, or even practice. It's nice. Minseok is stretched out along the sofa, snuggie clad, holding a book, with Jongin draped over him, presumably, if the lumps under the snuggie are aligned honestly. His face is half buried into Minseok's belly, and he's snoring lightly.

Until Sehun sticks out a long leg to start prodding him in the approximate butt area with a toe.

“Ya. Hey. Budge. We wanna watch a movie.”

So they find themselves kicked off of the sofa and squished into an armchair, Jongin curling up on Minseok's lap under the snuggie, because _apparently_ they were taking up too much room on the couch. Instead, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun have claimed that one, while Jongdae and Kyungsoo take the adjacent loveseat. The rest, too slow, have taken up residence on the floor, Tao and Joonmyun fighting over the only beanbag while Yixing just leans up against the sofa between Chanyeol and Baekhyun's legs.

It's Transformers, _again_ , but Jongin's still too sleepy, not fully awake from his nap, to complain. Instead he nestles more into Minseok's chest and hums at the weight of Minseok's hand on his thigh. He doesn't mind the sound and lights from the TV and is mostly asleep again until he hears snickering and mumbling coming over from the other side of the room.

“Baekhyun,” he whines. “Shut up.”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Baekhyun mimicks, his voice high and obnoxious and nothing like Jongin's. “ _Shut up._ ”

“Don't be a dick,” Kyungsoo says as Jongin lifts his head from Minseok's chest to glare over at Baekhyun. He's sticking his tongue out and Jongin is feeling petulant enough to open his mouth but then Minseok is carding his fingers through his hair and he's placated.

It's maybe thirty minutes into the movie, and Baekhyun is still chattering away, and Jongin lets out a huff of frustration. It's not Baekhyun really. He's just bored.

Minseok presses his face into the crook of Jongin's neck and wraps an arm around his chest, pulling him closer. Jongin can feel Minseok's hum against his skin and he turns enough that Minseok can press a small kiss to his lips-

“Hey!” They look up and see Jongdae kicking his foot in their direction. It narrowly misses the tip of Yixing's nose. “You two! No making out during family movie time.”

Minseok snorts. “Where is your hand?”

Jongdae's hand couldn't be higher up on Kyungsoo's thigh without actually cupping his dick through his jeans, but Jongdae doesn't move it. Kyungsoo doesn't even look away from the TV screen, even if his cheeks do look a little flushed in the blue light. Jongdae doesn't offer any shame whatsoever.

“My hand isn't making gross kissy sounds.”

“Whatever.” Jongin isn't looking at Minseok but he can hear the raised brow, the roll of his eyes. He grins, smug, and leans back into Minseok as Jongdae turns back to the TV. A second later and Minseok's voice comes again, much quieter, much closer, and he can feel his breath trickle over his ear. “Are you watching this?”

Jongin turns slightly, just enough that he can see Minseok's face. He shakes his head.

“Do you wanna go?” There doesn't seem to be a particular edge to Minseok's words, or if there is, Jongin can't hear it with how quiet Minseok's voice is, quiet enough that the others can't hear. But he shakes his head again.

“I'm comfy,” he mouths back, leaning closer still.

“Okay,” Minseok says back, into the skin behind Jongin's ear. “Okay.”

The arm that Minseok had wrapped around Jongin earlier is still in place around him, and Jongin had mostly forgotten about it until Minseok's hand spreads out flat against Jongin's abdomen. He's wearing a thin sweater, with nothing underneath, and he can feel the press of each of Minseok's fingers with startling clarity, at counterpoint to the post-nap cloud that had infiltrated Jongin's head. The cloud dissipates faster as Minseok's other hand, the one on his thigh, rides a little higher on his leg, catching on the hem of his shorts. He tenses.

He turns to look at Minseok, but Minseok, it seems, is actually focused on watching the movie. The corner of his mouth twitches up, barely, but Jongin misses it.

“Hyung,” he hisses quietly. “Hyung, what are you doing?” He squirms as Minseok's fingers slip under his sweater and trace over the curve of his hipbone, the barely there touch rendering him ticklish, his toes curling involuntarily.

“Hm?” Minseok looks at him, eyebrows raised, as if he doesn't know what his hands are currently getting up to. He purses his lips in a sign to be quiet. The fingers of his other hand skate over Jongin's crotch and he screams internally.

He shifts in Minseok's lap, turning sideways in an attempt to move away from Minseok's roaming hands and ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing when everyone else is in the same room as them, but his awkward twisting only gives Minseok the leverage to pull one of Jongin's legs closer, spreading Jongin's legs over his lap and giving his hand more freedom to explore.

Jongin ends up grabbing onto Minseok's shirt underneath the snuggie and holding on for dear life as Minseok presses his hand flat against Jongin over his shorts. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth before anything can slip past, and with a glance up to Minseok he can see the smirk in his eyes.

Jongin does a quick, dubious scan of the room and it's fine. Everything is fine. Nobody has noticed anything is weird. Nobody can hear the slow clack-clack-clack as Minseok unzips Jongin's shorts. His hands clench in Minseok's shirt tighter.

“Hyung,” he whispers earnestly, curling as close to Minseok as possible so that he doesn't have to raise his voice louder than the breath it takes to stutter: “Hy-ung-” Minseok's hand is pressing into the confines of his shorts and he brings one of his own down to hold it in place, inadvertently putting more pressure on it. “Please, hyung,” he begs quietly. “I don't want to get a boner while Shia LaBeouf's on TV. Please-” Minseok's face shows no remorse as he leans in and places a kiss to Jongin's forehead. “I used to watch _Even Stevens_ , please hyung-”

“SHHHHHHHH!” Baekhyun hisses obnoxiously, childish retaliation, before Sehun kindly elbows him in the stomach.

Jongin freezes, even after Baekhyun settles back into the movie, however Minseok's hands are still moving, the one at his crotch slipping inside his boxers. The thumb on his hipbone starts rubbing small circles that have him relaxing a little, so when Minseok squeezes harder around his cock, Jongin finds himself pressing up against the heel of Minseok's hand, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that it hurts.

“You looked bored,” Minseok whispers against Jongin's hair. His fingertips at Jongin's hip slip just a little, playing with the edge of his boxers as the other pulls Jongin's half hard cock out of his pants. “I'm bored, too.” Jongin feels like his face, and the rest of him, is on fire. He is going to die. Shia LaBeouf is on TV, his members are all in the room, his dick is getting hotter and harder in Minseok's hand, and he is going to die.

Jongin casts a glance around the room again, as he tries his best not to rut into Minseok's hand. He's not even jerking him yet, just holding him and letting Jongin squirm in his lap. He's about to ask Minseok if this is some kind of weird prank, if Jongdae and Baekhyun are involved somehow, when Minseok tightens his grip on Jongin and presses his thumb under the crown just hard enough that Jongin is twisting his hands back into Minseok's shirt.

His eyelids are feeling heavy, and not from sleep any more, and he can feel his breaths coming more and more ragged as Minseok finally starts moving his hand up and down his shaft. The fear of getting caught has Jongin feeling more than a little dizzy with adrenaline. His dick fills out completely in Minseok's hand and the texture of Minseok's fingers, the dryness and roughness of his palm has him forgetting himself momentarily. His eyes close, but he still manages to plant his feet firmly onto the arm of the chair as he slides a little in Minseok's lap, between Minseok's legs, letting his knees fall wide open for Minseok.

He doesn't even realise he's done it until Joonmyun says something.

“Are you okay over there?”

Jongin's eyes snap open. Joonmyun's peering up from the beanbag on the floor, his eyebrows raised a little. Next to him, Tao looks up, too. Jongin's pretty sure that he can feel other eyes on him.

“Uh,” he swallows. “Y-yeah.” His dick is hard and out of his pants and he's making eye contact with Joonmyun and he has never felt so violated in his life. His voice is catching in his throat and he wishes Minseok would jump in and say something for him but instead he's too busy rubbing his thumb in a way that has Jongin's foreskin drawing back and forth over the head of his cock. There's a whine building in his throat and he can feel the warning prickle of frustrated tears in the bridge of his nose. “Just. Getting comfortable.”

Joonmyun looks him over, suspicious. Jongin's voice had come out an octave or ten too high, but Minseok's face was as impassive as ever as he watches the TV. “Okay,” is all he says as he turns back to the movie too.

Jongin hopes that Minseok can feel his nails through the fabric of his T-shirt. Talking to Joonmyun had had all the blood evacuating his face and he felt light-headed. And still, Minseok didn't let up. He was lightly running his fingertips over the head of Jongin's cock, feeling for the pre-cum that was beginning to gather there, and smoothing it over his fingers.

“You're so wet, Jonginnie,” Minseok murmers into Jongin's hair. _Ew, hyung, don't say that to me, I'm not a girl-_ is what Jongin means to say. What actually comes out of his mouth is a high-pitched whine and a groan, fortunately masked by the clash of metal-on-metal on the TV screen.

When Minseok's fingers wrapped around Jongin's cock now, the slide is easier, and faster, however Minseok's movements are controlled. Twisting his wrist on each stroke from base to tip, he makes sure not to go too fast, so that the fleece of the snuggie doesn't give it away. To compensate, he increases the pressure on his downstrokes, squeezing Jongin in a way that has him tensing in Minseok's lap, mouth falling open, lips round.

Jongin feels his legs start to shake. The tears are nearly at tipping point and he presses his face fully into Minseok's chest to muffle the hiccuping sounds that he can't stop from bubbling up his chest. Minseok's hand on his hipbone tightens, to stop Jongin from rutting up into the air and then Jongin's babbling, mumbling into the soft snuggie plush.

“Oh- oh my god- Minseok- hyung, hyung, hyun-g- please, please-”

Minseok just increases the pace, the pre-cum spilling from Jongin's cock making the movements slick and wet and the TV is loud enough that nobody else can hear the wetness of it, but Jongin can _feel_ it, and then Minseok starts to swipe the palm of his hand over the tip on every upstroke and then he's licking behind Jongin's ear and that's enough, Jongin's too sensitive, too pent-up. He moans, lips parting and tasting cotton, dry on his tongue.

Minseok jerks him to completion. Jongin can't stop his hips from stuttering upwards as he comes, fucking up into Minseok's hand as he holds firm around him, continues to stroke even as Jongin's come lands on his hand, gets sticky under his fingers. He doesn't let go until Jongin relaxes under him, into him, his gasps having melted into sighs.

Neither of them notice that the room is silent until it's too late.

Jongin's eyes open and he turns to look at the others from where his face had been pressed into Minseok's chest.

“What the fuck.” Kyungsoo.

“Um.” Joonmyun.

“I- uh-”

“Did you just have an orgasm?” Jongdae asks. His mouth is slightly open and his eyebrows high on his forehead. Jongin can't look at him. His face is aflame. He can feel everyone looking at him for an answer.

He splutters.

“Ew, Jongin,” Chanyeol cringes.

“If you have exhibitionist tendencies,” Baekhyun says, trying to school his expression into something haughty. Trying, and failing, because he snickers around his next words. “You might want to be a bit quieter.”

“You're a loud climaxer, Jonginnie,” Jongdae adds.

“Guys, no,” Tao says from the floor. He's covered his face in his hands. Jongin seconds that sentiment.

“No, don't get me wrong,” Jongdae continues. “It was pretty hot. I popped a semi just listening.”

That has Kyungsoo turning in his seat and Tao whining.

“Stop it, guys,” Joonmyun says, eyes anywhere but Jongin.

“I can't believe you jerked it in the snuggie. _I bought you that._ Hyung, you're wearing _slippers._ ” Baekhyun says, nodding to Minseok's feet.

And just like that, the attention is on to Minseok. His thumb is still rubbing those small circles into Jongin's hip and he feels some of the heat of embarrassment slipping away.

“You jerked off our Jonginnie to _Transformers_!”

The room devolves into a loud mess of leering and jeering as everyone starts making noise all at once and Jongin really doesn't know how much worse things could get so he figures it's time to leave. Only his dick hasn't been tucked back into his pants and he's sure that there's come on his shorts and he doesn't much want to leave Minseok behind so he settles for just trying to retreat into the snuggie altogether.

“No!” Chanyeol yells. “Stop him! For all we know he could be going under there to return the favour. Handjobs are one thing but there's got to be a line drawn at blowjobs during family movie time.”

“Blowjobs, under the snuggie that _I_ bought-”

“Who cares.” Sehun says then, rolling his eyes “It's not like nobody's ever gotten cum on the snuggie before.”

“It's not about the snuggie, Sehun,” Joonmyun starts. “Wait what-”

“Hang on,” comes Minseok's voice at last. For the most part he couldn't be bothered to get involved in everyone's squabbling. He was still enjoying the second-hand afterglow of getting Jongin off. But then-

Sehun's smirk falters a little as his gaze shifts to Minseok, but he holds up. “Yeah, so, um. It was left in our room the other night and I thought it was Jongin's hoodie and I was watching- doesn't matter- _anyway_ , long story short, I may have, you know,” he tosses his wrist, lewdly. “Haha, sorry.”

“ _You use my clothes to clean up your cum stains?_ ”

“Uhhh well, I'm not going to use my own clothes.”

“ _YOU USE MY CLOTHES TO-”_

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa, oh buddy. So I've basically just found a bunch of old fics I wrote literally years ago and am in the process of proof-reading and making them public-friendly, so if you enjoyed this, please let me know and I'll try and get more uploaded!
> 
> the funny thing about this fic is when u think about it, all u can see of xiukai is their heads...... floating abstractly over a blanket....


End file.
